


Savage Love

by chicating



Category: Justified
Genre: F/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicating/pseuds/chicating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raylan's not the type to ask for advice, and he can't always drown his sorrows with pretty blonde bartenders...how is he getting through the next few months? Kind of a companion to "Complications", but I think it still makes sense without it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savage Love

Raylan guesses he tells Lindsay all that stuff about his life, because, damn, it's time he told somebody, and even more importantly, since he's not really looking for anything too serious, he wants the bartender to know that he's not just using her to avoid feeling pathetic while he jerks off.And maybe a man does get kind of used to the sympathetic female on the other side of the bed, although he always kept it exciting by loving the tough ones, a little sassy, loved the give-and-take. Sometimes, when he does beat off, it's still to Winona. At least, the one he first met, who got a sexy glint in her green eyes when she saw his first star.He could never tell her that; these days she'd probably prefer he'd send a Hallmark.Besides, his smell literally makes his pregnant ex-wife so sick she just hauled off and horked right in his hair. It's not like he's Dr. Phil, or even that gay fella they got on MTV answering people's sex questions(freaky stuff, mostly, makes him glad to be old and nursing a broken heart) but even he can see it's not what you'd call a long-term strategy. By any means. But she was real nice about cleaning it up. He wondered what that gay fella would say about that. Probably that he was just as stupid as the little girlies in their short-shorts settling for texts(whatever they are) after jerking some old boy off in his car.He doesn't really understand how he got started watching this show in the first place, or why he feels bad when he misses one.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dan Savage, and I remember reading an interview with the creators of King of The Hill one time, where they emphasized their locale as "Texas, not Hee Haw," and that stuck with me. Also, Raylan, It Gets Better!


End file.
